Mysterious Encounters With the Dragon
by MaeveSolis
Summary: Hermione returns for her Seventh Year with everything in order, but everything has taken a turn for the worse as something stalks Hermione in her dreams. Through the horrific nightmares, will she survive and who will help her?
1. Encounter 1

Encounter Met With Confusion

_Disclaimer : I don't own any Harry Potter characters...that includes: Draco Malfoy, Oliver Wood, and Draco Malfoy. _

"Hey hurry up we're gonna miss the train!" A voice shouted.

Two young men were running with trunks to reach the train which was now departing. One of them had black messy hair with a lightning scar on his forehead and the other had bright red hair. They ran quickly to reach it and managed to jump onto the stair and grab on.

"We made it Harry, but that sure was close." The one with red hair said breathing hard.

"Yeah, but it was your fault you broke the alarm clock Ron." Replied Harry, equally exhausted.

"Sorry about that. "Ron said smiling embarrassedly.

They made their way through the cars looking for an empty room or maybe one that had their friends in it. All were full and only the last car was left. After checking several of the rooms, a door slid open and it was a really pretty girl with long brown hair and long legs. As she closed it and turned around, Harry and Ron stared.

"Hermione!" They both said loudly completely shocked.

She looked toward them. Suddenly her eyes recognized them, and she ran forward and gave them both hugs.

"Harry! Ron! It's so good to see you both! I thought you weren't going to make it." Hermione said smiling happily.

"Yeah we thought that too, we woke up late because Ron killed the alarm clock."

Ron turned red at this. Hermione was different in so many ways; she wore earrings now on the bottom and upper parts of her ears. Also she was wearing make-up, and she was taller but still shorter than Harry and Ron. Lastly her chest had gotten much bigger over the summer. With that in mind they couldn't help staring at it. Hermione cleared her throat and they quickly looked back up.

"So Herm, where did you go for the summer?" Harry asked.

"Oh I went to Germany; it was really quite lovely there." Harry and Ron nodded.

They both went into the room that Hermione had just left, and sat down.

"You two wait here, I'll be right back I have a Head meeting I have to go to." She left and they could hear her footsteps going down the car.

"That's right, Hermione is Head Girl, and I'll have to say not at all surprising." Ron said looking out the window at the scenery.

Hermione walked to the Head compartment and slid open the door. The first person she saw was a young man with white-blonde hair slicked back wearing a black cloak.

"Malfoy! What are you doing here!" Hermione exclaimed sharply.

He turned to face her and raised his eyebrow slightly.

"I'm Head Boy, what are you doing here?"

"Well I'm Head Girl."

They both stared at each other in disbelief. Soon after Professor McGonagall came through the door.

"Good, you're both here. Now, as you both have probably figured out you two are the Heads this year." She said looking at both of them.

Draco glanced at Hermione with a sneering look. Hermione gave him a stern look back.

"To be the Heads, you two will have to get along." McGonagall said noticing their evil glances between each other.

Harry and Ron were eating some of the sweets they had bought on the train, when the door opened and Hermione walked through.

"Hey, you're back! Thought you'd gone and left us." Harry said with a mouthful of chocolate frogs.

"I found out who the Head Boy is." Hermione said while plopping down onto a chair.

"Who?" Ron asked chewing on a pumpkin pasty.

"Malfoy." Hermione said frowning. Both of them choked.

"Malfoy!" they said at the same time.

"Yeah, it's horrible. I have to share a tower with ferret boy, this is gonna be awful." Harry looked at her half in pity and half in anger at Malfoy.

Ron was just steaming.

Draco went back to his compartment and sat down.

"I can't believe I have to share a tower with the mudblood, damn!" Draco slammed his fist against the wall.

The windows rattled. Draco had acquired quite a lot of new strength over the summer. He was now ready to beat Potter at the Quidditch match.

I wonder why the hell I didn't recognize Granger when I saw her. At least she isn't so ugly to look at anymore. Oh bloody hell...I did not just think that about the mudblood!

The train finally reached Hogwarts. All three of them got off the train and went straight to the horseless carriages. They were walking to an empty one, but Neville popped out of nowhere.

"Hey Harry, hey Ron!"

Also, Seamus came up to them, and Lee Jordan too. Hermione was pushed out the way as the boys started talking about Quidditch plays. They all got into the carriage and closed it. Hermione sighed.

"Boys will be boys." She looked for another carriage but all were full except one.

Hermione groaned and got in.

"Get over it Malfoy, there were no other carriages left."

"Oh great, I'd rather you walk. What happened to the Dumbfounded Duo?" Draco asked annoyed that she had gotten inside his carriage.

"They started talking about Quidditch, the dumb bastards." Hermione said grumpily settling herself and looked out the window.

Draco stared at her in disbelief. The travel to the castle was silent. The carriage stopped and Hermione got out quickly. She walked to the entrance and went through the door. The dinner was about to begin and Hermione found herself a spot at the Gryffindor table. She sat down and looked around. The Great Hall looked the same, except she was going to miss it all. Harry and Ron sat down next to her. Well, maybe not all of it.

"Hey where did you go? You weren't in the carriage." Ron said thinking about it.

"I went in another carriage." She said simply.

The Beginning Feast was almost the same, except for the new first years getting sorted. Hermione had a bored look and was playing with a spoon on the table. Finally the sorting was done and Dumbledore got up to say his usual speech.

"All welcome to another year at Hogwarts. I have some things to go over first. I will announce the Head Boy and Girl for this year, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy."

There was cheering from the Gryffindor and Slytherin tables as they both stood up to acknowledge their job. Dumbledore made a few more words on off-limit places and events.

Then food appeared on the table. Hermione was only a little hungry, and mostly pushed the food from side to side on her plate. Harry and Ron didn't notice this because they were stuffing themselves with Shepherd's Pie and Pumpkin Juice. When the dinner was over, everybody went to their respective houses.

Hermione remembered the instructions Professor McGonagall had given her on how to get to the Head Tower. She reached the painting of a lion and a snake side by side, and said the password,

"Ad astra per aspera",

And the painting opened up. She walked through and the painting closed behind her. To the left was a door with the Gryffindor symbol on it, and to the right was the Slytherin symbol on another door. Hermione walked to her door and opened it. She immediately saw the bright red four-poster with gold trimming around the cover. There was a balcony that looked over the lake. There was also a very handsome wooden closet for her to put her clothes in. Hermione put her book bag down on a desk in the corner and dropped onto the bed. She fell asleep quickly.

Sunlight streamed through the balcony window right to Hermione's face. She frowned in her sleep, and got up rubbing her eyes. Far away the bell rang eight times. Hermione shot up and ran out her door to the bathroom. It was locked. She groaned and sat down on a nearby chair. 10 minutes later, Draco came out with a towel on around his waist. His hair was still wet and he had a perfect six pack.

He is yummy, and...No! He's evil...mustn't think that...mustn't think...oh damn

"What are you looking at Granger?" Draco asked noticing Hermione looking at him.

"I'm not, you take forever." She said getting up and walking to the bathroom door.

On passing him, Hermione noticed that he smelled like the forest. She walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

Half an hour later Hermione walked out in a black bath robe, brushing her hair. She went into her room and pulled out her uniform. First she put on her skirt and then put on her shirt. Hermione walked onto the balcony and took a deep breath of the morning air while she buttoned up her shirt. The lake was still and the clouds were small as they gathered over the distant mountains. A speck appeared in the sky, and it soon grew bigger. She squinted and saw that it was an owl. It was a foreign owl that Hermione didn't recognize it as being from England. Suddenly Hermione realized that it was Victor's owl. It flew to her and settled itself on the edge. The owl had a scroll in its talons, and she took it off. She gave the owl a friendly pat on its head, and it closed its eyes for a little while. Then the owl hopped into her room and flew onto an owl perch in a corner. She opened the letter and started reading it.

_Dear Hermoninny,_

_I write to you to be telling you that I am having found another. I am very sorry, but with the much distance I cannot be seeing you much. Once again I am telling you that I am much sorry._

_Signing,_

_Victor Krum _

At this, Hermione dropped the letter onto the floor and propped herself against the rail. She started to silently cry. The bell rang and it was already 9 o' clock. Hermione walked back in, and picked up her bag.

She entered the Great Hall and made her way to her seat at the Gryffindor table. Harry and Ron greeted her normally not noticing her distant sad look. Draco was sitting at his table when he noticed Hermione's expression.

What the hell is wrong with the mudblood!

Hermione got up and headed to Potions.

Harry and Ron sit next to each other anyway, so who am I going to end up next to?

Her question answered itself when she walked into potions and the seat next to Draco was the only one empty.

"Oh great." Hermione muttered under her breath.

She sat down and threw her bag in front of her.

"Who said you could sit here Granger?" Draco said sneering.

"Can it, you prick." Hermione replied pissed off, she wasn't going to take any shit from Malfoy today.

''Ooh Granger, tough talk coming from a bookworm." He said coolly.

''Do you ever shut up?'' Now completely annoyed.

"No can't say that I do." Draco replied smirking at her obvious anger.

She sat there trying to ignore him.

"So why were you looking so funny at breakfast, mudblood?" He asked hoping to get on her nerves.

"Did your oaf of a boyfriend dump you for a yeti?" He asked further not realizing that he had hit the target dead centre.

She whipped her head up to look at him with tears forming in her eyes. Blinking once, the tears pooled over the edge of her lids and ran down her cheeks, leaving a salty trail.

"Is that a yes?" Draco was surprised at her sudden state.

She looked at the ground, frowning.

"So Krum did leave you. Ha, well that's no shock. He couldn't even say your name right let alone speak any real English. Bumbling chicken on land he was. Forget about him, bird. He was more of an idiot than Goyle, and that's really pathetic." Draco said while checking his perfectly manicured nails.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked quietly through gritted teeth, her voice trembling.

"What in the name of a dementor's knickers are you on about Granger?"

"Why are you talking to me?"

Draco looked at her with apprehension and disdain.

"Bloody-...fine. Forget it mudblood. You're never ever worth talking to."

With that he slammed his book onto his desk and opened it. Hermione just stared at him before Snape came bursting through the door and started the lesson in his usual 'I hate all students except my own house and I want to give these idiot Gryffindor all F's' way. Potions was dull but Hermione was thinking about what Malfoy had said.

He's right, well, except about the yeti part...

At least I don't think so...

The bell rang to signal the end of classes. It broke her out of her reverie and she got out of the dungeons quickly. There still several classes before lunch and Hermione was dreading every single one. Next was...Herbology as she checked her schedule...with the Ravenclaws. Oh goody.

"H'mione, cud woo path da chikin?" Ron asked at lunch, his mouth already full of bread.

Her mind was elsewhere but she still absentmindedly passed him the plate of fried chicken wings.

"Hey, you all right?" Harry asked, eyeing her carefully.

"What? Oh yeah, I'm all right Harry. Don't worry." Hermione answered, giving him a weak smile.

"Herm, you're a really bad liar," He lowered his voice now, "you can tell me."

Hermione glanced at Ron to see if he was occupied. His attention was on a very large piece of treacle tart. That would keep his attention for a while.

"This morning I got a letter from Krum. He wrote that he had found someone else and he didn't want to be with me because of the distance."

Harry gave her a sympathetic look.

"Oh Herm...I'm sorry. Look, let's take a walk around the lake after lunch, okay?" Harry suggested patting her on the hand.

"Yeah...I could use one of those about now."

Outside was still perfect. There were still some clouds in the sky and there were birds flying gracefully in and out of them. A slight breeze blew across the murky lake causing little ripples to form on the water.

Hermione and Harry sat down on the grass near the lake's shore.

"Thanks Harry, for listening. I really appreciate it." She said gratefully.

"Anytime. So how are you holding up?" He asked seriously.

"You know, I am feeling a bit better. Krum couldn't even say my name right or anything. I would do all the talking, and his I.Q. was lower than a doxie's."

Hermione skipped a stone across the water and then a tentacle stuck lazily out of the surface, snatched the rock and took it underneath into the depths.

"Hey, come to Hogsmeade with me Saturday and we'll get you something to cheer you up." Harry advised.

"That'd be great. I have some money saved up from the summer." Hermione replied estactic.

"Shall we go back?" Harry asked getting up and offering his arm.

"Yes." Hermione replied linking arms with him and walking back up the path to the castle.

_Yes I know I'm stupid and you have probably guessed that I like Draco from my obsession of him. But hey, a girl's got to have a hobby...mine's just a yummy hobby. This is the last Harry Potter fanfic I'll write, because I still have to write the ba-jillion other stories I wanna write about other subjects...yay_

_Review my story...send me flowers if you liked it, send me chocolate if you didn't... :)_

_Luv ya's. 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3_

_(They're hearts you doxies!)_


	2. Encounter 2 and a half

Encounter 2 ½

_I know I've been incredibly lazy, duckies, but I do have other things to do. But I will work hard to make these stories at least a little bit interesting..._

Hermione walked through Hogsmeade with Harry, clutching her cloak close to her. Ron had left them to visit Fred and George's joke shop that they had finally set up. He had said once in the summer that Fred had told him that they were getting orders from all over the United Kingdom and even some from America.

Harry suggested that they go into the Three Broomsticks for some butterbeer. Once inside both of them looked around, it wasn't that crowded, just some of the Hogwarts students smart enough to stay inside and some of the regulars.

"Hold on Herms, I just need to go buy something really quick but I'll be right back. Will you get a table?" Harry asked heading back to the door.

Hermione nodded and went to get a table. She sat down sipping her butterbeer.

"Granger. Alone are we?" A drawling voice said behind her.

"Go away Malfoy." Hermione replied automatically.

Draco sat down in an empty seat smirking. He leaned back casually and folded his arms across his chest.

"No I won't."

"What do you want?" Hermione asked glaring at him.

"To tell you that there is going to be a Yule Ball this year. Dumbledore didn't mention it at the feast because it wasn't final, but now he made the arrangements. So the Yule Ball will be held on December 18th."

"Are you serious?" Hermione asked her hand trembling slightly.

"Yeah, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang are coming to the ball, like in 4th year, but just without the Triwizard Tournament." Draco said watching her reaction of her eyes widening quickly.

At this news, Hermione's glass slipped from her hand and spilled all over the table. She looked around to see Madame Rosmerta giving her a frown from the bar before Hermione cleaned up the mess with her wand.

"Malfoy what are you doing here?" Harry questioned walking up to the table.

"Head business Potter. Just informing Granger here on one of Dumbledore's announcements." Draco said sneering at Harry and then he left.

"You okay?" Harry asked concernedly.

"Yeah...what'd you buy?" Hermione turned to face him.

"Oh umm...something to cheer you up." Harry replied fumbling with the bag he was holding. He drew out a thin velvety box.

She took it slowly and opened it. It was a thin gold necklace that held an intricately designed ruby Griffin as a pendant.

"Oh Harry, it's absolutely gorgeous! Thank you!" She exclaimed as she threw her arms around his neck and gave him a peck on the cheek.

Harry smiled and helped her put it on.

"It suits you Herm." Harry said warmly.

Hermione was so elated that she didn't hear an angry fist hitting a nearby table.

It was time for bed as Hermione wearily trudged up the stairs to reach the portrait. Mumbling the password she climbed through and made her way to her room. Tomorrow was Sunday and she planned to relax. She put on her pajamas and climbed into her big fluffy bed. Quickly she fell asleep thinking of wandering thoughts that were dancing across her mind in fragments.

_To be continued..._

_No, I'm kidding, just keep reading. In case you were wondering, that was Draco's angry fist hitting the table in the bar...ok I'll shut up so you can continue._

Hermione woke up and got up from her bed. She walked over to the balcony and looked out at the sky. The sun had not even risen yet.

She decided to take a shower now that she was awake. Walking into the bathroom, she locked Malfoy's side of the bathroom and turned on the water. She took off her Griffin necklace and placed it on the sink counter. A few minutes later she got in and turned up the heat until it was close to searing hot. Steam made its way around the bathroom until nothing could be seen clearly. It was some time before she stepped out of the shower; she grabbed a towel and walked to her room. She wrapped it around her and then she sat on her bed, thinking. There was a knock on her door. Opening it slowly, it revealed the face of a very annoyed Malfoy.

"What?" She snapped icily.

"You locked the bloody bathroom Granger, and what in the name of Lancelot's knickers are you doing up at five in the morning?" He questioned, raising one very perfect eyebrow.

"Couldn't sleep. Hold on." She went to unlock the door of the bathroom and came back making sure that her towel was secure.

"That all?" She asked, the question obviously being rhetorical as she made a move to close the door.

He blocked it and gave her a stern look. She looked at him strangely as he was just staring into her eyes before he turned on his heel and strolled away to his room.

"That was weird." She said as she closed the door.

She got dressed into a pair of blue jeans and a black turtleneck. After putting on her shoes, she left her room and left out through the portrait. It was still pretty early, but she walked over to the Gryffindor tower and entered the common room.

"Still the same..." She muttered to herself as she looked for the dormitory that Harry had.

She found it and opened the door quietly. Walking through, careful to not wake any of the other boys, but it didn't seem possible. Most of them were snoring quite loudly except Ron, who sounded like elephants on steroids. She reached Harry's bed and it looked like he was having a very bad dream. His face was covered in sweat and the color had drained out of his face. Hermione hurried to Harry's side and she began to shake him awake.

"Harry! Harry! It's only a nightmare. Wake up!" She whispered urgently.

His hand grabbed her arm and pulled. She fell on top of him. That woke him up right quick it did. He opened his eyes and reached for his glasses on his nightstand. After putting them he saw a very shocked Hermione lying on top of him.

"Hermione..." He said not quite processing the situation.

When he had, he asked concernedly, "What's wrong?"

She rolled off of him and sat up on the edge of his four-poster.

"Nothing's wrong, I just needed some company that's all. What was your dream about?" She asked looking at him.

"What? Oh that...I dunno really, it was all like a blur and all I felt was fear. I think Voldemort's scared of something. Something more powerful than him and it wasn't Dumbledore. It was someone else." He replied running his hand through his hair.

"That's a good thing though, right? That he's afraid of someone other than Dumbledore." Hermione replied with a hint of doubt in her voice.

"I don't know if that other someone is on our side." Harry said sitting up.

"Well, at least we know he's afraid of something more." She scooted over closer and lay down next to him. She looked up at the stone ceiling through the red and gold canopy. Harry stayed silent as she breathed out a sigh.

"Harry , thank you for everything you're a really good friend. You've listened to my pathetic sob stories and even gave me that really gorgeous necklace..." She stopped suddenly because she remembered that she left it on the counter in the bathroom.

"Herm, I have a question for you."

"What?"

"Will you go out with me?"

_Whoa ho ho! Look what I've gone and done! Harry asked her out...but what will she say...ooh I love suspense, it's so wonderful...well not when I have to wait. Review my lovelies and tell me what you all think._


	3. Encounter With a Twist

Encounter with a Twist

_I want Draco...and maybe Harry, when he gets contacts and ditches those glasses._

_I know I haven't updated my other stories, but this is the one I got a roll on. Aah, what will happen to everybody's favorite couple...well they aren't a couple...because Draco is mine...I love you all._

"Will you go out with me?"

It went through her a head a thousand times as she sat in the bath.

She had gotten up from his bed and replied, 'I have to go.'

It was afternoon now, almost time for dinner.

Harry had asked her out and she just walked away.

"I should have said yes, I mean he is nice and my best friend. Damnit! Now what'll he think?"

"What'll who think?"

"Bloody hell Malfoy! Get the fuck out of here!"

"Language Granger." Draco replied sitting on top of the counter.

Hermione sunk lower into the water, hoping that the bubbles would shield her from his eyes.

"So who is it?" He asked crossing his arms on his chest.

"No one of your concern, Malfoy." She spat.

"Ooh, is it your boyfriend Potty?" He mocked, getting up from the counter and walking closer.

She had one chance. She tossed a pint of soapy water at his face, wrapped the towel swiftly around her and ran towards her room.

But to her luck there was water on the floor. She started to slip and fall in the direction of the edge of the bathtub, when a pair of arms grabbed her around the waist and stopped her from hitting it. She lost her balance again and knocked both her and her rescuer to the ground.

Next thing she knew was that she was sitting between Malfoy's legs.

She turned her head and saw that his eyes were closed.

Quickly she checked his heartbeat by putting her ear on his chest. He was alive.

"Little close there for comfort Granger, but if you felt that way all you had to do was tell me." He said a smirk.

She lifted her head quickly.

"Thanks." She managed to say after a moment of silence.

"I hate you. You messed up my hair."

"I know. I know." She replied getting up, noticing that her ankle was starting to bruise.

Before leaving the bathroom, Malfoy called to her.

"You forgot something Granger."

At that he threw something at her.

She caught it and it was the necklace Harry gave her.

She was going to say thanks again but he had already gone into his room and closed the door.

Taking a breath, Hermione walked to the Gryffindor table but Harry was nowhere in sight.

"Ron, where's Harry?"

"Dunno, last time I saw him he was asleep." He answered reaching for the jug of pumpkin juice.

"I'll be right back Ron."

He grunted in response.

Opening the door to the boy's dormitory, she saw that Harry was lying in his bed.

"Harry?"

He turned to look at her and gave her an angry look.

"Oh Harry, I just needed time to think about it. You know the thing with Krum wasn't too fun for me, and I just don't want to go through that again."

He kept looking at her.

"How could you ever think that I would do that to you? I'm your best friend Herm, and you know I wouldn't hurt you for the world."

She walked over, sat on his bed, and gave him a short kiss.

As she pulled away, Harry smiled slightly.

"Harry Potter, I would be delighted to go out with you."

The both of them went down to the Great Hall and found that dessert was just beginning to appear.

As they sat down, Ron began digging into a very generously sized slice of apple pie.

"Goob to thee you maite." Ron chewed through his pie and words.

Hermione smiled somewhat and reached for a chocolate pasty, then changed her mind for the pudding instead.

Harry grabbed the treacle tart.

After the dishes cleared, Ron stood up with a content look on his face.

"Food is a wonderful thing. Hey Harry, you up for a game of Wizard's Chess?"

Harry looked at Hermione.

"Go on Harry, and then tell me who wins. I've got rounds to do after the curfew." She said annoyed at the prospect of walking around in the dark with Malfoy.

"Alright." Harry answered giving her a hug.

She watched him walk off and then she headed back to the Head Tower to do a bit of homework.

3 hours later she had finished her Advanced Runes essay and the timeline for History of Magic that gave a detailed account of the vampire-goblin treaty concerning several different arguments.

Hermione had Potions left. She sighed at the assignment Snape had given them: the antidote of each potion listed, then a description on both the potions and the antidotes and finally how to make each.

"Not asking much is he?" Hermione growled to herself taking out a fresh sheet of parchment.

"Where's my Potions book?" She wondered aloud looking through the pile of books on the table.

"Damnit, now I remember...I lent my book to Neville..." She closed her eyes.

Getting up she knocked on Malfoy's door.

"What?" He called from inside his room.

"Malfoy I need to borrow your Potions book, I don't have mine." She said wincing that she was even doing this.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't need a reason to not lend out my book to a mudblood."

"Bloody hell Malfoy! The homework is due tomorrow!"

"That's unlike you bookworm."

"Damnit, just give the book!"

"No." Clearly enjoying the advantage he had over her.

"Please?" Resorting to the desperate measures now.

"Begging now are we Granger? That's unlike you as well, no wait, yes it is."

"Fine, what do you want for the book?" She barked through gritted teeth.

"Nothing you have."

"Bugger!" She swore under her breath.

The door opened, showing Malfoy in all his smarmy smugness of triumph.

"We have rounds to do Mudblood, but don't come too near me." He said walking past her to the portrait.

She couldn't steal it, because he was looking.

Following him through the painting they made their way to the halls to dispense discipline and such to the stray students still hanging about.

After an hour, Hermione was getting very tired of walking around. And she still had to finish the Potions homework.

It was midnight and Hermione managed to sneak away from Malfoy by saying she had to use the restroom and she ran really fast to the Gryffindor tower.

Ron and Harry were still up doing their Astronomy chart. Harry looked up at the entrance and saw a very out of breath Hermione.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Harry asked, getting and hurrying to her.

"Harry, can I please borrow your Potions book?" She pleaded, thankful that he was still awake.

"Why do you need it? Wait don't tell me that you didn't do the Potions homework. That one took me ages." His eyes widening.

"Please Harry?"

"Yeah, of course, but you'll have to stay up all night to finish it." Harry said looking worried.

"You can stay here and finish it Hermione. We'll help you if you need want." Ron joined in at last, half-glancing at his now completed and hopefully accurate chart with pride.

"Have you got any spare parchment and a quill?" She asked looking at their messy table.

"Yup, and here's my Potions book." Harry said handing her his book, some parchment and a very nice looking quill.

"You still have it?" She asked in awe.

"Yeah, I take good care of that quill." He beamed.

It was the eagle quill she had given him two years ago for his partial-birthday present.

Now two in the morning, Hermione managed to finish sooner than expected with Ron and Harry's help.

"Oh thank you!" She gave them both hugs. Rolling up her homework, she put it into her robe's pocket.

"I'd better get to bed." Hermione said getting up from her chair.

"Are you sure? It's pretty late." Ron commented.

"Yeah. I'll be fine." It's not that long of a walk." Hermione waved her hand.

After convincing Ron and mostly Harry that she was fine to walk at this time, she took out her wand.

"Lumos."

10 minutes passed and she still couldn't find the Head Tower. Now she was in an eerie looking hallway that looked like nothing she'd ever seen before.

Walking down it, it seemed to get icy cold. These were definitely not the dungeons, as the dungeons required passage through a door and she hadn't opened any.

Then it became so unbearably cold and Hermione started to feel dizzy.

She tried to turn back but she couldn't see where she came from.

Finally it was too much for her and she collapsed onto the hard, stone floor shivering and losing consciousness fast. Black was enveloping her as her wand rolled away causing the light to also roll away.

Before she lost her awareness, she heard the heels of boots clicking towards her.

_Oh...that's not good...I am a bit of a bastard...leaving you on a hanging moment like that...hmmm...suspenseful...I love you all and please review...kisses! _


	4. Rescued By the Dragon

Rescued By the Dragon

_Bows in sincere apology to SpoonNinja for not updating sooner but explains has been in L.A. for a while...in Little Tokyo and Chinatown...ok not making it better but I have updated now so breathe little ninja for your story is nigh...enjoy..._

_I don't even own Draco's boxers..._

Hermione awoke to the same darkness that had overcome her. Still on the ground, she looked around and found that she was in a different hallway. She panicked once she remembered that her wand had rolled away from her when she collapsed.

"Damnit Granger, what the hell is wrong with you?" A harsh voice breathed from behind her. She gave a little start and turned around swiftly.

"Draco, what-." She shouted, her voice echoing off the stone walls.

"Shut up Granger and keep quiet." He ordered, his eyes reducing to slits almost immediately.

"Where are we?" She asked in a low voice.

"I told you to shut up," He started angrily but gave in, "we're at the base of Hogwarts." He said reaching out a hand to help her up. She took it hesitantly and stood up.

"What?" Hermione asked confusedly.

"For once you don't know something? Whoa. The world _must_ be ending." He replied sarcastically.

"Just tell me what that means ok? My head hurts something fierce." She said closing her eyes tightly and pressing her palm against her right temple.

Before he answered her, he looked concernedly at her. Realizing what he was doing, he shook his head of the invading 'nice' thoughts. He was lucky she had her eyes closed otherwise she would have thought him crazy because he was silently hitting his head with his hand. The moment she opened her eyes, he tried to act normal.

"It's um...a place at the bottom of Hogwarts where all the protective spells are cast. You know the one that makes Hogwarts look like a dangerous, abandoned castle to all those useless muggles and all those other useless spells."

Hermione gave him a look when he mentioned the comment about the muggles but it was overcome by the more important information she had just heard.

"How did we end up here?" She asked.

"Don't ask me how you got here. I just came to find you. And I did, so let's get the bloody hell out of here."

"How?" She asked looking around the dark.

"Right, about that." He began, breathing out.

"What?" Hermione's eyes widened at his hesitation.

"The thing is, is that I don't know where the way is out exactly."

"How did you find me then?" She asked astounded.

"Well, I really don't know that either."

"Alright, we'll find it." She started walking down the corridor.

"Wait." Draco exclaimed, sounding ridiculously unlike himself.

Hermione saw he was holding out her wand for her.

"Where'd you find it?" She picked it up from his open palm.

"About the same place you were." Draco replied simply.

"Let's get going." He added.

As they were walking through the dim hallways, Hermione snuck a look at Draco. She hadn't noticed how tall he had gotten, and that he was no longer the scrawny rat-faced twit she had met during first-year. All the years of insults and fighting dissolved away for just a few moments. And in those precious seconds, Hermione realized that this person walking next to her in a barely visible hallway, had saved her. If he hadn't found her, she would still be back there, alone. Maybe he had changed for the better. Maybe he would no longer be the evil, rich snob he had always been.

"Why are you staring at me with that stupid expression on your face Granger?" Draco sneered.

Maybe not.

"I'm not. Are we almost there?" She quickly attempted to change the subject.

"No mudblood, we're not. Now stop talking." He drawled.

"You're a prat." Hermione scowled.

"And you're a mudblood, but I'm above that aren't I?"

"No you're not. You're evil and I hate you, you stupid ferret." She muttered the last part but he apparently heard her.

"Really? Ask me why if I bloody give a damn." He fired back acidly.

"I'm sure you don't, ferret-face."

"Then stop talking to me as if you're worthy to be in my presence. It's bloody sad."

With that he kept walking without saying another word. The silence was a little unnerving for Hermione. An unknown number of hours later, they came upon a large stone door.

"Damnit, is there even a way out of here!" Draco yelled slamming a fist on a nearby wall.

"You mean we're at a dead end?"

He ignored her question and pried at the door for an opening, but couldn't find any.

"Is this an actual door?"

Once again he didn't answer. Instead he took his wand which he had been using as a torch and started casting random spells to find one that would open the handleless door.

"Let me do it." She pulled her wand out from her robes.

Draco's mouth twitched but he didn't say anything.

Hermione closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

She muttered a spell in a string of ancient languages.

There was a rumbling and the stone door began to raise upwards.

A soft, thumping sound was coming from inside.

"What's...that...sound?" Hermione asked slowly.

Before Draco could even open his mouth, something was emerging from the shadows.

It was a giant beast with the head of lion, the body of a goat, and the tail of a serpent.

They turned and ran as fast they could.

"What is that thing?" Draco yelled as they ran.

"It's a chimera!" Hermione practically screeched.

She had begun to scream when it started to follow, very quickly.

"There should be some sort of way out of here." Draco taking a sharp turn around a corner, forcing Hermione to follow suit.

Up ahead there was a tapestry. Draco quickly checked behind it, and there was a hidden door. He ripped it open and grabbed Hermione's wrist. Both of them ran into the passage and shut the door. They ran until they came across another door. Cautiously Draco opened it and peeked his head out. Hermione heard him breathe out. He turned back to her.

"We're in the kitchens."

After creeping out slowly, they sprinted back to the Head Tower.

The portrait opened when Hermione wheezed the password to the strange painting and they climbed inside.

It was now 10 o'clock according to the bell, but they had stayed up all night and were exhausted.

Hermione collapsed onto her bed and Draco onto his own and then at the same time, fell asleep quickly.

_Oooh, that a weird experience...hmm...I like it though...hmm...well, review my little friends. Mwah haha_

_P.S. For all of you who don't know what a torch is...it's a flashlight, but here it's the magical non-battery version._


	5. Nightmares and Dragons

Nightmares and Dragons

_Even a lock of his radioactive-platinum locks would make me happy..._

Hermione slept in the whole day, missing History of Magic, Herbology, Care of Deadly Magical Creatures, and if she slept through the night, Astronomy.

_Dream Sequence_

_She was running through the hallways looking for a way out, but she couldn't find one. All there was was darkness. A horrible growling came from underneath the ground. She looked down to see that she was standing on a rock and the earth surrounding the rock had been upturned. Swiveling around, revealed that the chimera was looming right behind her and breathing black smoke through its nostrils. She screamed and tried to run but she couldn't move at all. The beast opened its gaping mouth wider to expose rows of razor-sharp fangs. She was now absolutely paralyzed and pretending to not be there wasn't an option. It roared once and then sunk its many teeth into her right arm_.

Hermione woke and sat up quickly, breathing rapidly. Feeling a white-hot pain in her arm, she looked down. To her absolute horror, her right arm was bleeding profusely and had four rows of twelve gashes each in her skin. Glancing weakly at her door, she saw Draco standing there.

He appeared to have been woken by her screaming that carried out of her nightmare. His annoyed look changed to one of absolute shock as he finally saw the state of her arm. Him running to her bedside was the last thing she saw before she passed out from the unbearable pain.

Draco ran to her and picked her up. He rushed her into the bathroom and slowly placed her into the pool-sized bathtub. He conjured up some gauze and lifted her arm gingerly.

Using his wand and a brain full of spells, he cleaned the wounds managed to minimize the bleeding. After wrapping her arm up, he went to clean up the trail of blood her giant gashes had left behind, but he had accidentally pricked himself on the tip of his wand.

A drop of his blood fell onto one of Hermione's on the floor and mixed. He stared at it for a moment, deep in thought but quickly made them disappear with a flick of his wand.

He gently picked her up and placed her onto her freshly replaced sheets. Then he started to walk back to his room, but changed his mind and grabbed a chair to sit in. He kept an eye on her the whole night.

Finally in the morning, Hermione awoke to Draco's face. He had fallen asleep in his chair and was practically falling off his chair. She remembered what had happened yesterday, and gasped at the memory of her nightmare. Hermione looked at her arm and saw that it had been bandaged. She heard a thump as Draco fell onto the floor and woke up immediately.

He shook his head after sitting propped up on one arm and when he saw that Hermione was awake, he stood up.

"Why the in the name of a frozen inferno do I come into your room and find you practically bleeding to death in the middle of the night after you woke me up screaming your head off?" Draco asked all in one breath.

She didn't answer but started shaking in fear.

"What is wrong?" He asked not quite nicely, but partially impatient for getting an answer.

"Last night, I had a nightmare about that chimera and it had bitten my arm...then I woke up to find that it turned out to be real..." She answered frightened.

"Malfoy...who bandaged up my arm?"

"I did." He replied shortly.

Hermione's eyes widened at the surprise of this news.

"Why?"

"Because. Now stop asking me questions. It's me who should be asking questions. Like why do you dream about being attacked by that thing and wake up to almost dying?" He asked sitting back down in his chair.

"I don't know...I think we should go to the library." Hermione said getting out of bed and heading for her closet.

"Why?"

"To find out more on that chimera...there's bound to be something that's connected to that awful beast." She took out her uniform and turned around looking pointedly at Draco.

"Fine, I'll leave."

They were looking at the magical creature section under C, and found several books on chimeras. Looking through them they didn't seem to explain anything like Hermione's experience.

Desperate for an answer, Hermione walked over to Madame Pince for permission for a restricted section book on chimeras. She told her to wait and went in search for a book.

A few minutes later, Madame Pince with a book that appeared to be falling apart. Hermione assured her that the book would not leave the library, and returned to her table where Draco was flipping through the pages of a book quite uninterestedly.

"Here, I think this is the book." Hermione whispered, getting his attention by waving her hand in his face.

"The chimera is a fearsome creature that has been feared ever since its ancestors terrorized Lycia in ancient times." Hermione read quietly, skipping to any parts that had any relevance to her nightmare, until she found the answer on the last page.

"One branch of chimera have a certain power over dreams and nightmares, this is a rare but incredibly volatile sub-species of the animal. They have the ability to appear in a subject's dream and attack them there. If the subject dies in their dream, then it will carry over into reality and they will die the same way as in their dream. It can't enter the subject's dream if there are people around the subject at the time of the dreaming. It disrupts the channeling the chimera attempts to reach inside the subject's mind. The only way to stop them from doing this is to: a). Kill them or option b). Seal them into a magical barrier."

Hermione finished reading, scared at the options.

Draco watched her as she closed the book.

"We'll just have to seal it back into the door where we found it...but we don't know where it's wandered off to since then..." Hermione decided, a shudder visible as she faced him.

"No you are not. Not in the state you're in. If we're going to seal this thing, I'd rather do it when you're at full strength, not when you have a million holes in your wand arm." Draco protested, getting up and heading towards the door.

"Then I'll die in my dreams."

He stopped in his tracks.

Hermione heard him curse under his breath before turning around.

"Then I guess I have to keep an eye on you when you sleep...I'm not sealing that bloody chimera by myself."

She stared.

"What?" He asked appearing very pissed off.

"That won't work...this time...I'm sure it'll kill me." Hermione said quietly.

"It won't...I'll make sure of it." He said mysteriously as he left.

Hermione just sat there thinking 'what have I gotten myself into now?'

Hermione went down to breakfast slowly, dreading anyone's response to her apparent absence yesterday from any classes, and all the mealtimes.

As she walked through the doors of the Great Hall, she felt almost all the eyes of everyone immediately glue onto her as she sat down at her table.

Harry wasn't there and Ron was talking to Ginny about how Quidditch is starting to lose its edge with all the talent less players joining their team. Ginny who had been a Seeker, knew the frustration of having bad players but looked thoroughly uninterested at his babbling. She had been just nodding her head in absent agreement until she spotted Hermione and practically shouted.

"Hermione, where were you all day yesterday! We were so worried! Harry practically had a heart attack when you missed all the meals. In the morning we just guessed you were sick or late, but when you didn't show up to dinner, Harry started looking for you." Ginny said extremely quickly and made it difficult for Hermione understand what she had said.

"Ginny, I'm fine. Really. Where is Harry?"

This time it was Ron who spoke.

"Well, he was worried when you went off after finishing your essay, but the next morning he started off on this whole rant about how he should've walked you to your room or at least insist that you sleep over in one of the girl's dorms. He's been looking all over the castle between classes and only eats a little bit and then goes off again on his search for you." Ron looked toward the door.

Hermione followed his gaze and there was Harry standing, with a wide-eyed expression on his face.

She stood up to go over to him but he beat her to it and ran up to her. He gave her a giant hug and kissed her.

"Woah Harry, I'm alright." Hermione said after a very long kiss...in front of the entire school.

"Umm...Harry, can we go somewhere else?" She pleaded, blushing furiously when everybody started hooting.

They walked out into the courtyard and sat down on a bench.

"Where were you?" He asked sternly.

"Oh...," She began, thinking she had better not tell him what she had done. Otherwise Harry wouldn't ever let her out of his sight, "I got really sick and I couldn't leave the tower. I had some of the house-elves to bring me food. It was horrible, I was throwing up almost everywhere-."

"Okay thanks for the vivid detailing. I'm just glad you're fine. I had thought that you had ended up somewhere in the deep parts of the castle, with no one to help you and that you were being attacked by one of the many things that lurk in this school." Harry had been spot on without even realizing it.

"Oh Harry, you have such an imagination." Hermione punched his arm playfully.

Harry scratched the back of his head and smiled.

Hermione managed to get through the classes even though countless numbers of students were asking her if she was going out with Harry. Many younger girls were giving her dirty looks and most of the older boys looked dejected at the prospect of her being taken.

Sometimes the thought of how Draco would stop the chimera from killing her in her dreams popped into her head at random times of the day. Then, during Study of Ancient Hieratic vs. Cuneiform, she had almost screamed when she remembered what the book had said about it. Draco was going to have to sleep near her so the chimera wouldn't get inside her head!

It was now the time of day she had dreaded. Night. The time when she had needed to sleep. The time when the chimera would like the opportunity to chew on her leg.

She had wanted to tell Draco that she didn't need his 'help', but he apparently set his mind to it.

"Shut up Granger. You have to live through the night so you can heal, help me seal that thing, and then continue your job as Head Girl. Which you have been skipping, and I've had to pick up the slack in planning the stupid ball in December." Draco replied, his eye twitching into a sneer but remaining just a twitch...for now.

"Fine. Whatever. But don't come anywhere near me." Hermione made a barrier of thick plushy pillows around her.

Draco rolled his eyes and laid down on the edge of her bed.

He shot up immediately.

"This isn't going to work. Sleep in my bed." Draco said walking into his room.

"What!"

She had no choice but to follow.

This was the first time she had seen his room. There was a balcony, a closet similar to her own, and her eyes finally dragged over to the bed. Canopy with green & silver, and black and green sheets. She gulped. She was away from her haven and now in her enemy's sleeping quarters. To sleep in his bed. While he slept in Merlin knows what most of time. Maybe he sleeps in pajamas...or maybe he doesn't sleep in anything...OH GOD MY MIND!

Now that she had that disturbing yet tempting to keep in her mind thought, she started to back away.

"Uh-uh Granger. You're staying. Don't worry, I won't go anywhere near you." He replied grabbing her wrist to stop her from running.

Hermione climbed into one side of his bed and faced the wall. Oh for the love of enchanted knickers, it even smelled like him.

She felt him lie on his bed and kept still. She turned her head slightly to see that he had already fallen asleep. She looked at what he was wearing. A pair of boxers, black, and...and...nothing else?

Bloody hell she was trying very hard not to stare but she couldn't help it. He was gorgeous, even though he was so cruel and stuck-up.

Soon she had fallen asleep into a dreamless slumber without the chimera chasing her.

Waking up in the morning, Hermione felt an arm around her stomach. She almost screamed but then saw that it was Draco's arm wrapped protectively around her. His legs had ended up entwined with her legs. Leaving for a very awkward position.

'Wait...how does that make it any better?'

She tried to get out of his grasp but couldn't.

'He is too strong...all those muscles...Bloody stop it!'

Draco opened his eyes and when he processed what he was doing, he yelled.

"What the-." He began, completely at a loss for words.

"Let go Draco!" Hermione shouted at him.

He jumped from his bed and stood there, with his mouth slightly open.

Hermione took in the fact that she had just called him Draco.

'This is going to be a long week' Hermione thought tiredly.

_Long...though I think I did ok, I dunno know though...review, k?I love you all._


	6. It Bites When Provoked

It Bites When Provoked

_I am scolding myself for not writing so soon, it's been months and months and I feel super bad…well until I realized that nobody reads my stories, because otherwise I would have more reviews…who the hell doesn't review after they read a story…whatever…maybe I'm only writing this because. I could do other things and maybe I should just start on that rather than wasting my time with this, it serves no benefit for me unless people read it and actually review to tell me if they liked it or not, it's the practice round before I publish my book that's almost done, and it's **gonna** be **EPIC**._

Hermione walked from class to class in a semi-haze, thinking about what had happened this morning. Oh that was a fine kettle of piranhas. How do you explain to yourself that you are starting to like your rival? It shouldn't happen, it doesn't happen. He is a git and no one, especially her should be falling for him. Oh god, falling for him. No…that can't be it, can it? She had started to notice tiny things about him that no one would pick up on except her. In the morning before he got ready, he would always have those few strands of tousled hair hanging over his forehead, he always had pressed shirts and never had a wrinkle in sight on any of his clothing. She supposed that it was refreshing to see a guy who actually cared about his appearance and had the air of being nonchalant.

As she reached the Tower, she shifted her weight to adjust the pile of heavy books that she lugged around so that she could climb through the portrait with ease. After muttering the pass phrase, she stepped inside and headed for her room to get her Astronomy chart for tonight's class.

Outside the sun had begun to set, and she stood at the edge of the balcony gripping its edge with paled uncertainty. Would she be able to seal up this chimera? Her hands trembled at the thought of seeing it again, that dreadful, fear-inspiring vision. A brief shiver coursed throughout her body and she held her arms against her chest.

A cloak covered her shoulders and she started.

Draco was behind her placing the warm material on her shoulders.

"Thank you." She breathed.

"Are you ready?" He asked stepping towards the railing and looking out at the scene and then back at her.

They stood in silence for a moment before she answered with a deep breath.

"Yes."

Once they reached the Astronomy Tower, they trudged up the high steps to get to the top. Hermione and Draco separated when they opened the door. Most of the students were there already, chattering away while pointing at various constellations that were beginning to appear in the pinked-navy sky. A few minutes later, Harry and Ron walked in and headed for Hermione when they spotted her. She had been staring out of focus at the sky and blinked a couple of times when she heard her name called.

"Hey Hermione." Harry said enveloping her in big hug.

She was vaguely aware that he was even talking to her. He frowned and ducked his head to look her straight in the eyes.

"Hermione, what's wrong?"

Her eyes had closed for a split second before snapping open with tears on the verge of trailing down her cheeks.

"Harry. I need to…I need to get back to my room. I don't feel well." She whispered weakly before falling unconscious on the stone.

"Hermione!" Harry panicked, propping her up and trying to wake her.

"That isn't going to work Potter." Draco drawled, hiding the extreme concern in his voice.

"Shut up and go away Malfoy." Ron snapped as he turned his attentions back onto their sleeping friend. Well at least she was not alone; there were plenty of people around.

"We have to take her back to her room!" Harry quickly said as he picked her up.

"I'm coming to Potter." Draco replied watching them carry her.

"No you are not!" Ron answered back.

"Yes I am Weasel, there's a password to get into the Head Tower you thickheads."

Ron glared at him but then gave up because he was right.

The four of them made it to her room rather rapidly, and Harry laid Hermione onto the bed.

"I'll stay here to look after her." Harry said, not taking his eyes off of her.

Draco inwardly cursed at Potter's interference.

He was suddenly distracted by Hermione's form starting to stir, but not out of sleep. She was spiraling into the nightmare and she was helpless in the state that she was in.

"Shit!" Draco cursed loudly. He turned around to run out the door, before stopping and turning back for a slight moment to throw his cloak onto the ground.

"You stay here, and awake. Do not leave under any circumstances. I know you are both twits and can't process that direction, but for once just sit still and keep your eyes open." With that he left, leaving the two staring wide eyed at the door frame in disbelief.

Draco ran as fast as he could towards the kitchens to find that passage they had run out of when they first had encountered that monster. Ripping open the curtain he sped through the darkness with absolute determination.

Meanwhile, Hermione cringed in her dreams from fear of where she was trapped and her best friends watched helpless to save her from the unknown pain.

He had managed to find his way after a few minutes of running around, he could hear noise through the door that now was standing between him and the nightmare turned reality. He breathed in and steadied himself for what he was about to face. There was no time for research, no time to gather up the senses, no time for waiting. He was done with waiting.

Withdrawing his wand he burst open the door, and immediately was met with the chimera's massive bulk. It was standing in the room, breathing heavily as its head twisted to meet his nervous gaze. It screeched an unholy noise as it started to move towards him. He readied himself by going through each and every single spell he knew.

He tried a spell head on but it merely bounced off the creature's thick hide. The only thing he managed was to increase its anger as it stomped towards him. Every inch of its body steeled to attack, and here he was with a stick. Great. Draco backed up and tried a different approach.

Elevating his strength, though this would only last a short span of time. He pointed the wand at himself and shouted the necessary spell. His entire self glowed blue for a second before the light faded. He felt the newly acquired strength invigorating and began to think of how he would use it to his advantage.

If only he had a weapon, a nice, sharp weapon. Again, he thought maybe he could pull one out the air, as he raised his wand arm to create the needed object of salvation, the chimera slashed its tail at him and knocked him to the wall. He felt his spine crack and his head clunked against the stone wall. White hot pain flashed in his mind and before he could open his eyes, the creature had another go at him. He went flying in the opposite direction, this time losing hold of his wand and it sailed into the shadows. He landed among some rocky debris, his forehead meeting some very unfriendly edges. Blood ran down into his eyes and with strained effort he wiped it away before it blinded him. Most of his body was useless, but if could at least get his wand…

He scrambled to his feet, swaying with dizziness as he scanned the floor. His wand had made its way into a crevice in the wall and the only part he could see was the handle sticking out. He dove narrowly avoiding another full blow from the chimera but its claws had managed to find a target. The talon-like nails ripped through his pant legs and dug into flesh. He yelled in absolute pain as he hit the floor, simultaneously reaching for his wand and inching away from the beast. He yanked it out with the draining strength he still had and shouted the spell with his hoarse throat.

A light shot out of the wand and transformed itself into a thick blade. It hovered in the air briefly before clattering to the ground. As the monster drew itself for another attack, Draco grabbed the sword by the hilt and got up. Suddenly everything seemed as if it was in slow motion.

With his last remaining bit of strength, he ran forward to meet its attack straight on. As its razor-bladed teeth sunk into his shoulder and arm, he thrust the cool metal of the weapon into the soft underbelly of the horrible thing that had done so much damage. It clamped down onto his skin more, ripping into muscle and bone as he weakly drove the sword further in. He twisted the blade and withdrew it quickly before slashing its throat. With its vocal chords cut, it couldn't screech that horrific screech anymore. It let go of him, but not without taking a large amount with it. It silently flailed about the room and then collapsed in a heap, twitching until its breath left its body for eternity.

Draco fell to his knees. He had beaten it. He had won. Hermione would no longer be attacked. They were safe.

He fell forward onto the hard ground, his wounds seeping into the cracks of the stone.

_Well…that's all I have to say about this chapter. It is my choice whether I leave it at that or continue. Let's see, shall we._


	7. Wounds Upon Scales

_Last chapter…_

"Draco!" Hermione breathed, sitting up quickly on the bed.

Harry had fallen asleep on the side but was awoken suddenly by movement. He looked up and saw that Hermione was up.

"Herms! You're awake!" He hugged her and began his onslaught of questions.

"What happened to you? Why did you collapse?" He worriedly queried.

"Harry…Harry! Just hold on and let me compose my mind for a second." She held her hand to her forehead and closed her eyes briefly before opening them in realization.

"Where's Draco!" Hermione shouted, moving to get out of the bed.

Harry's expression froze.

"Why do you want to know?" He asked narrowing his eyes suspiciously.

"I have to find him, Harry! You don't know what has been going on!"

"Wait, what has been going on! You better tell me! Don't you start keeping things from me; I have a right to know!" Harry had truly become incensed at her sudden concern for his arch-rival.

"I don't have time for this, I have to find him." Hermione struggled to stay balanced but swooned back onto the bed.

"How can you try and stand after what had happened? You passed out in the middle of Astronomy. You're going to sit down and tell me everything." Harry stated firmly, keeping bottle green eye-contact with her tired, chocolate ones.

Hermione bit her lip gently in trepidation at revealing the reason why she had fainted and as to why she showed worry for an enemy.

After taking a welcomed breath, she began slightly shakily.

"Well, Harry. Remember that night I had disappeared? I ended up at the bottom of the school base, unconscious. Draco found me and we both tried to get out but it only resulted in getting somewhere we really shouldn't have been." She winced from memory.

Harry kept his intent stare on her.

She continued her story, leaving out pieces that were not going to be very helpful in Harry's present state of irritation.

He was left with a bit of relief that she was finally alright, but there was the lingering resentment of being shut out. He was her boyfriend. That was supposed to mean something. It was supposed to count for something. Though here he was, learning what had been going on in Hermione's life that was somewhat catastrophic, the same time everyone in Hogwarts was.

She searched his face for any hint of emotion, be it annoyance or sadness, but all she could see was that he was thinking.

One thing troubled her. Although she was glad the nightmares had stopped, they had to have been solved by Draco. If he had succeeded, then where was he? There had to be some way of getting away from Harry long enough to go find him.

"Harry? How is Hermione doing?" Ron asked peering around the doorframe.

He saw that she was sitting up and he ran over.

"Hermione! What happened! How are you!" Ron began in the similar way Harry had done.

"Ron, not now. Please?"

"Oh, right. Sorry."

Suddenly an idea struck her.

"I'm feeling a bit hungry, seeing as I haven't eaten in a day. Can we go down to the kitchens and fetch some food?" Hermione asked slowly, hoping that her plan would work.

"Yeah, sure. You could stay here and we could go get it for you." Harry suggested.

"No, I'd rather like to stand up. I get nauseous when I lie about for a while."

"Okay."

Convinced and cautious of Hermione's health, they made their way to the kitchens.

In front of them was the painting.

"Now which fruit do you tickle? I always forget. Is it the banana? Or the kiwi? What on earth is that fruit?" Ron mumbled as he puzzled over the fruit's identity.

"Ron, you tickle the pear. And for god's sake, that's a pomegranate."

"Right. I knew that."

They walked in and were immediately bombarded with sandwiches carried by the house-elfs.

The boys were very distracted by the tasty food that had now made its appearance.

Hermione took the opportunity to slip behind the tapestry and through the door. She patted her cloak pockets and found her wand. Making her descent on the stairs, silence began to envelope her, and darkness blanketed the walls a few feet in front.

She came upon the door that held inside the chimera and pushed the handle down.

The scene that lay in front of her burned into her mind as the most horrifying thing she had ever seen.

The beast had been killed but its dark blood was spilled everywhere. A few feet over, she cried out when she saw Draco face down in his own blood.

"Oh god, Draco!" She rushed over and tried to turn him over.

Layers of red had caked onto most of his face.

With a sweep of her wand, the mess had vanished, only to reveal the many cuts and bruises hidden by the opaque liquid.

Her fingers trembled as they ran over his forehead. Tears welled in her eyes and she lost control. Yelling out, she clung to his limp, thinned frame. After several minutes of wailing, she detected a slight movement. Aligning her ear with his chest, she picked up a faint beat.

"Draco! Wake up, please! You can't die now! Not after everything. You saved my life Draco! Please, just open your eyes! Call me a mudblood, smirk at me, anything! Don't leave me. I WANT IT TO BE LIKE IT USED TO BE!" She screamed, her face reddening from the exertion.

He remained still.

She quickly stood and pointed her wand at his body. He rose, floating yet still appeared life-less. Hermione ran back up the stairs, keeping him close behind her.

She moved aside the rug and quickly made her way through the kitchen.

Harry and Ron had been calling out to her, and then they saw her.

They froze.

"Hermione…" Harry began.

"Get out of my way." She pushed past them, and exited the room, leaving behind two extremely shocked boys.

Reaching the Hospital Wing, Hermione burst though and yelled out for Madame Pomphrey. She walked out of her office, clearly peeved.

"Miss Granger, this is a hospit-…Oh my stars! What has happened?" Her hands flew to her mouth as she witnessed Draco's state.

"Never mind about what, focus more on right now. We need to get him to St. Mungo's NOW!"

"Yes, I'll get the floo powder. They have a fireplace in the emergency wing." She hurried to her office and returned with a flowerpot.

"Miss Granger, you had better come along as well."

"I wasn't planning it any other way."

They made it to St. Mungo's and rushed Draco's unconscious form to several MediWizards.

They took him and placed him on an enchanted gurney.

Hermione wanted to accompany them, but they assured her that she would be kept up to date of everything as soon as they had complete information.

Taking a seat, she cradled her head in her hands as she dreaded any news.

Hours passed and still no sign of any medical personnel.

Finally, one of the MediWizards that had been put in charge of Draco emerged through the door.

"Miss Granger?"

"Yes?" She asked shivering from the inside out. This was it.

"Well, it was difficult, due to the numerous cuts that had been present and the major blood loss. Though he will be kept here for a few days, we have managed to stabilize his condition. It's best you return tomorrow, for now just get some sleep."

"Come on Miss Granger, your friends must be worried about you." Madame Pomphrey placed a hand on her shoulder.

Hermione faced the doctor.

"Could I stay here? I don't really want to go back, not right now. I am tired of questions, I am tired of being forced to rest. Please?" Hermione pleaded tiredly.

The MediWizard looked from her to Madame Pomphrey, then sighed.

"Yes, alright. I am afraid there is no place to sleep. But I will tell you when you can see him." He left and Hermione avoided Madame Pomphrey's gaze.

"I suppose there is no moving you then. I will inform the Headmaster of the situation, though I have a feeling he already knows. Take care."

Hermione was alone now. She sat there with several things on her mind.

Eventually she fell asleep, thankfully having no nightmares.

"Miss? Miss?" A voice called out.

Hermione's eyes opened blearily.

A nurse was standing in front of her.

"Miss, you can go visit the young man now. He's down the hall, third door on the right."

She got up and walked in the direction that she had been told.

Walking through, she saw Draco lying on a bed, bandages all over his body. He was asleep.

Hermione smiled and sat down in a chair next to the bed. She placed her hand on his.

His eyes slowly opened and he saw her.

"Bloody hell! You look like you got in a fight with a werewolf and lost." He hoarsely stated.

"Oh shut up." She playfully shot back, but her eyes had filled with tears.

"Oi, I don't need to see you look like a drowned rat too."

"I thought you were going to die."

"Oh is that it? Sorry to disappoint." He smirked.

"I really did. I thought you were gone. That you weren't ever going to come back." She whispered, recalling the fear she felt.

"Look, the only thing I got out of this is hopefully a bunch of manly scars. Though if there are any on my face, there will be hell to pay."

Hermione laughed, happy that he was alright.

"Don't ever do that again. I don't know if I could handle it."

"Hmm…well you can't tell me what to do, but I think we can strike up a deal."

"Yeah."

"Anyways, because I'm so damn amazing you'd miss me."

"More than you could ever imagine." She replied, leaning forward and kissing him.

_Alright, cheeps. That is the end. Hope you enjoyed it, even though it was a short story, and pieces that are left unanswed, I made it a happy ending. Well. Harry doesn't get a happy ending, cuz he's an emotionally angsty-hopelessly in love-angry little boy._


End file.
